Propulsion with low or zero smoke has become of increasing importance in a number of tactical weapons systems. Excessive quantities of smoke produced by a propellant can interfere not only with weapons guidance, but in air launch operations, with pilot visibility in general. Smoke can also assist detection by the enemy in field operations.
The presence of water vapor in propellant exhaust is a major contributor to highly visible smoke.
The present invention relates to propellants wherein the exhaust consists principally of HF, CO, CO.sub.2, N.sub.2 traces of hydrogen and only, at most, a minor proportion of water vapor.